Lesson Learned
by Dr. Zachary Smith
Summary: Members of the Jupiter 2 crew learn some valuable lessons in survival and love when double tragedy strikes on an Earth-like alien planet.


**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by one of the story lines of the short-lived science fiction show Earth 2. The only thing borrowed from the show is the setting and the creature. All else is Lost In Space.

From the viewport of the Jupiter 2, its seven human occupants gazed at the planet below. Lush green and desolate brown co-mingled on continents surrounded by deep blue oceans. It was familiar, yet so very foreign. The colors were right, but the shapes were all wrong.

"Earth," Smith said wistfully, well aware this planet was not his home.

"More like Earth 2," Will replied. "It does remind me of home though."

"Get below and strap in," the Professor commanded. "We'll be landing soon."

Mrs. Robinson ushered the kids and Doctor Smith to the lower deck and radioed up to her husband when everyone was secure. The Professor and Major went through their final checks and then brought the ship in for what would prove to be a gentle landing.

The Robot determined from a quick survey that the environmental conditions outside the craft were safe for human life. After having visited a string of completely desolate planets, everyone was excited to stretch their legs on something so similar to home. With daylight quickly fading, there was only time to set up the forcefield and get ready to turn in for the night. There would be plenty of time to explore the following day.

Smith, already dressed for bed in a night shirt and robe, sipped a cup of chamomile tea in the galley. He stifled a yawn as Will and Penny chatted excitedly about their plans for the following day. Will, as usual, planned to go rock hunting. Penny wanted to look for the pond the Major had mentioned he'd seen while landing. It was a short distance from camp and she was eager to see if it was suitable for swimming. She asked Doctor Smith if he wanted to go with her.

"I would be delighted to accompany you, my dear," the doctor replied.

Penny smiled. "Great! Maybe mom will pack us a lunch and we can make a picnic of it."

"Are you sure you don't want to go rock hunting with me, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"The Robot will make fine company for you, William. His knowledge of geology is superior to my own. Besides, Penny asked first." He smiled and patted the boy's hand in consolation as he stood to return his empty cup to the galley. "I think it's time for me to turn in."

The children bid the doctor goodnight and settled into their own rooms to sleep.

Smith didn't sleep well. He never slept well the first night on a new planet. There were too many unknowns. There was possible danger lurking around every corner, even on a seemingly welcoming planet as this one. Those concerns seeped into his subconscious and, consequently, his dreams. He tossed and turned the entire night, sometimes awaking suddenly from a nightmare that quickly faded back into the dark recesses of his mind.

The doctor emerged from his cabin early, disheveled and in desperate need of coffee if he were to entertain Penny's request to join her on her expedition to the pond. Penny, eager to get an early start, had risen before him and greeted Smith in a manner he deemed way too cheery for that hour of the morning.

Mrs. Robinson placed a steaming hot cup of coffee before the doctor, which immediately brightened his mood. "Ahhh, bless you, madame," he cooed as he took a sip. After a hot meal and a hot shower, the doctor was wide awake and seemingly transformed.

"So, my dear Penny, I believe you mentioned a pond nearby. Was that still on our itinerary for this fine morning?" Smith said as he scanned the horizon for a clue as to the whereabouts of their target.

"Yes, Doctor Smith. Don said it's this way," she skipped along, picnic basket in hand, gesturing for the doctor to follow her.

After he had fallen behind by a considerable distance, he called out, "Penny, dear, don't be in such a rush."

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Natural beauty is meant to be admired leisurely, not skipped by so quickly that you barely notice it," Smith admonished as he caught his breath.

"You're right, Doctor Smith. It is beautiful here. I guess I'm in such a hurry to get to the pond that I forgot to admire our lovely surroundings."

"Our surroundings aren't nearly as lovely as your company," he said, offering her his arm. She blushed at the compliment and linked her arm with his. As they walked, the doctor regaled her with stories of his youth in the backwoods of Georgia on his great aunt Maude's estate. Smith weaved such fantastic stories, she couldn't tell what was real and what was embellished. And she was certain that he always embellished.

"Oh, look, Doctor Smith!"

The morning sun glinted off tiny rippling waves lapping at the shore of the crystal clear pond. Clusters of trees surrounded the body of water, some dipping their long, drooping branches or large, knotty roots into the cool water. There was ample shade under which to enjoy their picnic, or, as Doctor Smith planned, a nap.

"Oh, how lovely," he murmured.

Penny set the basket down and ran to the water's edge to inspect it. Something in the water had caught her rapt attention. Smith came alongside and saw a school of what were probably the alien equivalent of fish, though they didn't resemble any fish he'd ever seen.

After a few moments, Penny ran back and got the picnic basket. They settled on a spot, set down a blanket, and began to unpack their lunch.

"Will is going to love this place," Penny beamed. "I can't wait for us to go swimming!"

"Swimming? Now, Penny, don't put the cart before the horse. Your father still has to give his approval." He took a bite of sandwich and then gestured toward the pond with the same hand that held said sandwich. "Who knows what manner of creature may be lurking underneath that calm surface?"

"Oh, Doctor Smith. You worry too much. It looks perfectly fine to me."

"Looks may be deceiving, my child," Smith reminded her as he took another bite.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, attributing Smith's remarks to paranoia on his part. They continued the lively banter throughout lunch, discussing literature, music, gardening, and a myriad of shared interests. Once the food was finished, Smith insisted on finding a nice, comfortable spot where he intended to take a nap and digest lunch. Penny decided she was going to explore the area around the pond. Doctor Smith warned her to stay within sight, just as her father usually did.

Smith stretched, closed his eyes, and yawned. The soft breeze across the pond, the warm sun, and the peaceful sounds of nature quickly lulled him to sleep. He hadn't been asleep more than a few minutes when he heard Penny excitedly calling his name.

"Doctor Smith! Come take a look at this!"

Normally, he'd complain about being awakened from a nap, but the urgency in her voice caused him to bolt upright, instantly wide awake. He quickly made his way over to her near the edge of the forest. There, he saw a short creature, monkey-like, but with leathery skin instead of fur. Its large eyes gave it the look of childlike innocence, but something about the creature unsettled Smith.

"Penny, my dear, don't get too close," he said as he grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her away.

She gently pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Doctor Smith, it's just a little thing. It looks tame enough. What harm could it do? Besides, I bet Debbie would like to have someone her own size to play with."

"That's precisely my point," Smith insisted as he grabbed her arm again. "We don't _know_ what harm it could do. Please, Penny, let's go back to the ship and inform your father of your discovery. I think it's best we let him make the assessment as to whether such a creature is harmless or not."

She pulled away again and took another step towards the creature. "Hi there, little fella." It cooed back to her. "See? He's friendly."

Smith moved in front of Penny and grabbed her shoulders, blocking her path. "Penny, I must insist we…" Suddenly, his face contorted, he cried out in pain, and slumped to his knees.

"Doctor Smith! What's wrong?!" she tried to hold him up, but he was dead weight and collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

Smith could only speculate as to what had happened. He knew something had struck him right between the shoulder blades and whatever it was was toxic. He could feel the effects of the toxins quickly overpowering him. "Penny…" he gasped. "Get your father."

Penny sobbed, in fear and confusion, as she tried to understand what was happening. She saw something embedded in Doctor Smith's back. Instinctively, she reached to pull it out.

"Don't touch it!" Smith warned, fearful she might be harmed by the toxins it held.

Suddenly, Penny came to the awful realization that the object embedded in the doctor's back belonged to the little creature she had tried to approach. She was sure that it was one of its claws that had brought Doctor Smith down. She glanced over to where the creature had been, but it was gone.

Smith knew he knew he didn't have much time. "Penny… you must… get your father."

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Run!" Smith managed to gasp before he passed out.

Heeding Smith's plea, Penny ran as fast as she could back to the ship. Her father caught her at the perimeter of the camp. She tried to tell him what had happened, but she was nearly incoherent. The Professor grabbed her arms and held her still. "Penny, calm down. What happened? Where's Doctor Smith?"

"A creature… by the pond. It was poisonous! Doctor Smith…"

The Professor had all the information he needed. Major West, rushed into the ship to grab weapons and a first aid kit. When he returned, he handed a laser pistol to the Professor and strapped one around his own waist.

"Where did you leave him?" the Professor asked his daughter.

"I'll show you," she said and started back in the direction she had come.

The Professor grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No. Point the way. You stay here, INSIDE the ship," he commanded.

Penny pointed in the general direction of the pond. As the Professor and the Major ran off, she hesitantly turned around and, obeying her father, went back to wait anxiously in the ship.

As the pond came into view, the Professor saw the still figure of Doctor Smith lying face down in the dirt. The ivory claw stood out against the dark of his tunic. Major West grabbed a latex glove from the first aid kit and carefully removed the toxic claw with it. He packed it away in the first aid kit in case they needed to analyze the toxin.

Gently, the Professor rolled the doctor over onto his back. "Smith?" he patted the doctor's face, hoping he was simply unconscious. "Smith?" he repeated as he pressed fingers against Smith's wrist, searching for a pulse. Unable to find one there, he anxiously checked Smith's neck for a carotid pulse. Nothing. He bent down and held his ear and a hand to Smith's chest. A sudden horrible realization began to sink in.

He looked at the Major, defeat evident on his face. "We're too late. He's... gone."

At first, the words didn't register. Then the Major looked at the unmoving body on the ground next to him. He placed a hand on the doctor's chest. No heartbeat. No breathing. He really was gone, killed by something on this planet. Suddenly reminded of the danger, he unholstered his pistol and scanned the area.

The Professor pulled Smith's body to a sitting position, then managed to get him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He was upset at Smith, not because he'd gotten himself killed, but because he knew how much his family loved the old scoundrel. "Dammit," he muttered softly.

Penny came running up to them as they reached camp. "Oh no!" she cried. "Is Doctor Smith going to be ok?" she asked anxiously. Mrs. Robinson, Judy, Will, and even the Robot approached with concern. Penny had told them what had happened with the creature she now suspected was venomous. The Major distracted them as the Professor carried Smith's body inside the ship. They would have to wait for answers until the Professor returned, he told them.

It was hard to hold himself together when he knew the awful truth and what would happen when these people he cared for finally learned it. He and Smith were adversaries to be sure, but years of hardship together had forged a strange kind of indescribable bond between the two. Smith drove him nuts, but somehow, he was going to miss him.

The Professor returned and told everyone to gather around. "You all know that each world we visit has it's own share of dangers and we have rules we all need to follow for our own safety. You have all been warned you are not to approach any animal until I or Don have deemed it safe. Doctor Smith ignored those rules and..."

Penny interjected, "But dad, he didn't ignore those rules! I did! He told me not to approach the creature, but I didn't listen. If he hadn't stepped in front of me, I would be the one that's hurt!" She wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks.

The Professor's heart sank. Mrs. Robinson approached him, "Oh, John, isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"No," he shook his head. "Doctor Smith is beyond help. Whatever that creature was... it killed him."

There was a moment of shocked silence before the news sank in. Will sat down on a nearby rock as he processed the loss of his friend. The Robot stood next to him, offering silent support. The Major put an arm around Judy as she sobbed quietly. The Professor and Mrs. Robinson tried their best to comfort Penny, but she was inconsolable.

"It's all my fault!" Penny ran into the ship crying. Mrs. Robinson and the Professor followed after her. She went straight to Doctor Smith's cabin and found his body there where her father had placed him. She kneeled next to him and took one of his hands in both of hers. "Oh, Doctor Smith, I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you!" She lay her head on his chest and wept.

"Oh, Penny," Mrs. Robinson sobbed as she reached the doorway. The Professor slipped past her and placed a hand on his daughter's back. She turned into her father's embrace and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight and let her cry.

"I should have listened. It's all my fault! He was trying to keep me safe," she wailed.

"He did keep you safe," the Professor said, stroking his daughter's hair comfortingly. "And for that, I'm eternally grateful. You mustn't blame yourself."

Her father's words soothed her, but didn't completely take the sting away. She still blamed herself. Mrs. Robinson joined her husband in embracing their daughter. The others soon appeared at the doorway and joined them.

Not much more was said that evening. Dinner was a quiet, morose affair. Smith's absence was keenly felt. No requests for seconds. No compliments to "madame" on her fine cooking. No baiting the Major into a quarrel for the sake of entertaining himself. No offers for an after dinner game of chess. Everyone went to bed early, but no one could sleep.

The next morning, the men would normally be scouting for deutronium deposits or food and water, but instead, the Professor was preparing to bury the doctor. Mrs. Robinson had started tests on the claw the Major had brought back in order to identify the toxin and see if there was a way to combat it, should they encounter the creature again. She also got blood and samples of the necrotic tissue from the wound on Doctor Smith. She was going to make sure there would be no more victims.

Will was upset at Penny for not listening to Doctor Smith, but he couldn't blame her. She was hurting too, probably more than he was. He was upset at Doctor Smith too, but he didn't understand why. Probably for leaving him, but that didn't make any sense. Doctor Smith had no control over that. He hated being this confused and upset. He hated that he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. He looked around at his family and realized that this would happen again, eventually. He would lose them all with time. Doctor Smith was just the first.

Judy spent time gathering flowers for Doctor Smith. He would probably be allergic to them, but that didn't matter anymore. The Major accompanied her. He couldn't dissuade her from her quest, so he came along with a laser pistol in case they ran across the creature. He made sure they didn't go far from camp.

Penny stayed close to her mother as she performed her examination of the claw and various samples. Mrs. Robinson took meticulous notes and Penny helped however she could, anything to keep her mind occupied. The Robot stayed nearby to help with computations and analysis.

"Any luck?" the Professor asked. He grabbed a towel and wiped sweat from his face, then grabbed a drink from the galley to cool him down.

Mrs. Robinson shook her head. She held up the claw from the creature, which she had bisected, and pointed to the internal channel running the length of it. "The claw acts sort of like a snake's fangs, delivering a fast acting neurotoxin into the bloodstream of… the victim. Unlike a snake's fangs, however, the claw is designed to be detachable. Each claw has its own separate venom gland," she pointed to a larger, hollow spot the gland had once occupied near the base. "The venom appears to be similar to the cyanotoxins we had on Earth that caused paralysis and coma, but if the Robot's analysis is correct, it shouldn't cause death, at least not at the levels found in Doctor Smith's system." She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she admitted defeat. "I just don't know, John. Maybe I'm missing something, but from a biochemical standpoint, I don't have any answers."

"So, there's no way to counteract it?"

"Not that I know of, but I'll keep looking," she vowed.

The Professor nodded. "I'm almost done with the casket," he said quietly.

The quiet was broken by shouting. "Dad?! Dad?!" The Professor sprinted to the ladder and scrambled to the upper deck in response to his eldest daughter's cries.

Judy met her father halfway across the deck. "Dad! It was another one of those creatures. We startled it. It got Don! We have to help him!"

Professor Robinson grabbed a laser pistol and sprinted outside. Will grabbed a gun as well and started to follow his father, but he was ordered to stay at the ship and protect his mother and sisters. Judy pointed in the direction she'd left the Major. "He pulled the claw out quickly, but he collapsed," she explained.

"Maybe he'll be ok," the Professor squeezed his daughter's arm and tried to reassure her. He took off running as fast as he could, hoping beyond hope that they hadn't just suffered another loss.

What little optimism the Professor harbored dissipated as he saw the Major lying face down. As he neared the body, he saw the stark white claw laying a few feet away in the short grass. He knelt down and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He rolled his friend over and tried again, but he could detect no breathing or pulse. Running a hand over his face, he swallowed back the emotion that was threatening to strangle him. Losing Smith was hard enough. Losing their pilot, his daughter's love interest, and a man he already considered his son-in-law was devastating. Bringing himself back to the present situation, he glanced around the area, checking to make sure the creature was not still around. Seeing no sign of the little alien, he holstered his pistol, and, for the second time in twenty-four hours, hefted a friend over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Once he was standing, he drew his pistol and made his way back to the ship as quickly as the burden of the Major's inert weight would allow him.

Judy, face streaked with tears, came running out to meet her father as he returned. She could tell by his expression that nothing could be done. Her mother, sister, and brother surrounded her, comforting her and themselves.

The Professor, now acutely aware of the danger this planet presented, ordered his family inside the ship. "And no one is to leave the ship without my permission. Understood?" All nodded their understanding, then Mrs. Robinson ushered them inside. The Professor ordered the Robot to dig another grave, then took the Major below to his cabin, laid him in his bed, and covered him with a sheet.

They'd barely had time to grieve for Smith. Now they were grieving for Major West as well. The Professor felt as if his legs had been cut out from under him. How would he manage without Don, his right-hand man? He shook himself out of that line of thinking. He had to bury his friends quickly and get his family off this planet and somewhere safe.

He joined his family, who were all clearly in a state of shock, and told them they would bury Smith immediately. The Major's funeral would follow as soon as the Professor could make another casket.

Penny lined the bottom of the simple wooden casket with a few pillows. It wouldn't matter to Doctor Smith, but it made her feel better. Professor Robinson gently settled the doctor's body into the box and Judy placed a bouquet of native flowers on his chest. Everyone, including the Robot, said a few words of farewell before the Professor nailed the lid into place. With the Robot's help, he lowered the casket into the grave he had dug. He read a few passages from his well-worn bible and then everyone lowered their heads for a few silent moments of remembrance.

The reverent silence was shattered by a muffled sneeze. Everyone looked around in confusion. There was another sneeze, followed by a loud thump, and a groan.

"Robot, help me!" the Professor commanded as he reached down to tear open the lid of the casket.

Once freed, a weak and confused doctor sat up and tossed the bouquet of flowers out of the shallow grave.

"Doctor Smith!" Penny exclaimed. She fell to her knees, almost tumbling into the grave herself, and reached out to hug him. He moaned in discomfort as her hands put pressure on his wounded back. She recoiled from him, concerned she had hurt him, but he reassured her he was ok.

"Penny, my dear," he said softly. "I'm glad you're ok, but… what happened?"

"We thought we'd lost you!" she cried.

It was only then that Smith realized where he was. He scrambled out of the casket and sat on the ground, hand to his chest trying to calm himself from hyperventilating.

Everyone chuckled, relieved the doctor was alive. They gathered around him, hugging and holding him to reassure themselves he was truly ok.

Suddenly, Judy stood up. "Don!" She ran into the Jupiter 2, followed quickly by her parents. Will, Penny, and the Robot helped Doctor Smith stand and walk into the ship. The two children chattered excitedly and filled Smith in on what had happened.

When they got to the lower level, they found Judy beside Don's bed, holding his hand. Mrs. Robinson had Smith's stethoscope and was listening intently to the Major's chest.

"It's faint, but it's there," she confirmed. "I could see how easily you could have missed it, John. His breathing is slow and shallow, too."

Judy sobbed, but this time tears of joy.

Smith peered into the cabin. "The Major too? Will he be alright?"

Mrs. Robinson nodded. "You seem to have survived the toxins with minimal ill effects, so…"

"…so you have no reason to believe the Major won't pull through as well," Smith finished, relieved. The full impact of what had happened finally hit him. The family thought they had lost two members of their extended family. Losing one member of their party would have been difficult. Losing two, especially so quickly together, would be devastating. His legs gave way and the children instinctively caught him and propped him up.

"Are you alright, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"I will be, dear boy, if you would be so kind as to help me over to the table."

Will and Penny held onto the doctor tightly as they helped him, afraid that if they let go of him, he'd fall to the floor. Penny prepared a hot cup of tea as Will settled Smith at the table.

"William, how long was I…"

"…like Don is?" Will finished, cautiously wording his description of the deathlike state caused by the toxins.

Smith nodded.

"About 24 hours."

"And how long has the Major been… in that state?"

"He was stung about twelve hours after you were," Penny replied as she handed him a cup of tea and sat across from him at the table.

"So, depending on the differences in our metabolisms, he should be waking up in approximately twelve hours, give or take," Smith surmised.

The next hours were nerve-wracking for the family. There was nothing they could do but wait. Judy stayed glued to Don's side. Mrs. Robinson insisted on giving Doctor Smith a full medical checkup to make sure there were no lasting side effects. She, the children, and the Robot hovered around Doctor Smith, not letting him out of their sight. He was touched by their attention and concern.

Some ten hours later, they heard Judy call out, "Mom! Dad!"

Everyone rushed to the cabin to see what was going on.

"He's coming out of it!" she exclaimed. "He's coming out of it!"

Mrs. Robinson once again listened to the Major's heart with Smith's stethoscope and smiled with what she heard. "Much improved," was all she said.

The Major's eyes opened and confusion clouded them. He sat up suddenly and instantly regretted the move.

"Take it easy, Major, or you'll have a rough ride," Smith suggested from the doorway.

A grin spread across the Major's face. "Smith! You're alive!"

"Your grasp of the obvious never ceases to amaze me," Smith replied with a smirk. "You seem to have escaped a horrible fate as well."

Don looked to Judy and could tell by the haunted look in her eyes that she had believed him dead as well. She leaned in and hugged him tightly and he gladly returned the embrace.

Not one to overlook an occasion for celebration, Mrs. Robinson announced she would be preparing a special meal to honor the return of their two temporarily departed members.

Unlike the previous night, dinner was a lively occasion. The table outside was decorated festively. Spirits were high, relieved of the horrible tragedy of the day before. With their grief gone, they described the aftermath and the funeral to let the two know just how much they meant. Smith was especially touched.

Throughout the evening, the doctor observed the interactions between Judy and Don. It was even more evident after the ordeal they'd been through that the two were deeply in love. But for reasons the doctor couldn't quite fathom, the Major had decided not to ask for her hand in marriage. Smith knew the pilot had optimistically vowed to wait until they reached Alpha Centauri. He also knew that day would likely never come and the Major blamed him for that. Though he denied it to the others, he couldn't deny it to himself. He bore some responsibility.

When the opportunity presented itself, Smith pulled West aside. "May I have a word, Major?"

Feeling magnanimous after their close calls, the Major decided to hear what the doctor had to say. He amused himself with the notion that Smith would express some sort of sentiment proving the older man didn't despise him as he so often professed.

"I am sure by now, Major, that you're experiencing, as I am, the psychological after effects of our brush with mortality. One tends to take stock of one's life in such situations. The regrets, mistakes made…"

Don listened intently, somewhat taken aback at Smith's rare candor. _Was the doctor actually going to make an admission to him?_ He wanted to urge Smith to get to the point, but let the doctor proceed at his own pace.

"There is something that has been bothering me for some time now and I feel compelled to speak to you about it." Smith took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Alpha Centauri, the ultimate destination of this mission..."

"Yeah? What about it?" The Major was losing his patience, but he realized how difficult this must be for the older man.

"It seems less likely we'll reach it now than ever. Life is too short, Major, to leave things unsaid… undone." Smith glanced over at Judy who was laughing about something with her mother and Penny. Don followed the doctor's gaze and smiled as he watched the love of his life. "Life's too short not to go after what you truly want. She loves you very much, Major. And it's no secret you love her more than life itself."

The Major's eyebrows raised at the sudden twist in the conversation. He turned back to the doctor and their eyes met. He saw in Smith's eyes a seriousness he hadn't seen in quite some time. He also saw sincere concern and something else. Perhaps regret for letting love slip through his own fingers. The thought of letting Judy slip away from him was unbearable.

"If you truly love her, Major, don't wait for some day that may never come. And don't make her wait. Ask for her hand… now."

Smith was right, but the Major couldn't help himself where Smith was concerned. He had to be as contrarian as Smith often was. "But what if she were to become pregnant? In outer space, it could jeopardize Judy's life… and the baby's."

Smith eyebrows furrowed, making it clear he was a tad insulted at the inadvertent affront to his title. "I know you easily dismiss my medical skills, Major, but I assure you I am quite skilled and would do everything in my power to keep your wife and child healthy. Quit making excuses not to marry her. Believe me, Major, you'd regret it."

The doctor's words hung heavily in the uncomfortable silence that followed. Smith tried to gauge whether his words had convinced the Major, but despite knowing the pilot very well, he wasn't sure. After taking a deep breath, Don replied, "I'll think about it."

"Do more than just think about it, Major," Smith urged before he left to help himself to another slice of Mrs. Robinson's delectable chocolate pie she'd made especially for their celebration.

The Major's lips twitched upward in a half-smile. It wasn't the admission of guilt he was looking for from the wily old doctor, or the expression of sentimentality he had mused about, but the man, in his own way, had let him know he did care.

Shortly thereafter, Doctor Smith grew tired and bid the others a good evening as he retired to his cabin. Penny followed after him, wanting to have a private word. As Smith reached the lower level and neared the door to his cabin, she caught up to him.

"Doctor Smith?"

He turned to see her standing a few feet away. "Doctor Smith, I…" she paused, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears. There was too much to say and she couldn't think of a way to put together her thoughts coherently.

The doctor smiled at her. He knew what was going through her mind. He opened his arms wide, inviting her over. She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"My dear child, no words are necessary," he whispered, his chin resting atop her head.

She loosened her embrace and looked up at him. "I should have listened to you. My mistake could have…"

He shushed her as the tears that welled up in her eyes began to trickle down her face. "But it didn't," he replied as he wiped one of her tears away.

She took a step back. "I learned my lesson," she pronounced. "I won't ever approach strange animals again unless dad says it's safe."

"And I've learned my lesson, too," Smith added.

"Your lesson?" Penny questioned.

"Yes," he continued. "Never turn your back on those strange animals." He smiled and took both of her hands in his. "Dear Penny, everything turned out for the best. Let us never speak of this again. Agreed?"

Penny nodded her head affirmatively and gave the doctor another hug.

"Alright now?" he asked. He felt her head nod affirmatively against his chest. "Off to bed with you then. I must get my beauty sleep." He yawned for effect and she smiled.

As she entered her cabin, her father arrived on the lower deck.

"Doctor Smith," he called out as the older man slid open the door to his cabin.

"Yes, Professor?" Smith replied, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice at having his rest delayed.

"I just wanted to thank you for watching out for Penny."

"I couldn't live with myself if harm had come to her when I was able to prevent it," the doctor replied.

The Professor smiled, not so much because the statement didn't fit the doctor's cowardly history, but because, for once, Smith had lived up to his claim that he would give his life to protect the children.

"It's a good thing you were allergic to the flowers Judy placed in your casket or else we might not have discovered the temporary effects of the toxins," the Professor observed.

"Indeed," Smith replied, grimacing at the thought of waking up to find he'd been buried alive. He made a mental note to thank Judy in the morning. "If there's nothing more, Professor, I'll bid you good evening. As you might imagine, I am quite exhausted from this whole ordeal."

"Goodnight, Doctor Smith," the Professor replied and left the doctor to his rest.

"Goodnight."

Meanwhile, Judy was topside with Don, busy showing him how happy she was that he was ok. She waited on him hand and foot, bringing him coffee, massaging his shoulders, kissing him when no one was looking. Don enjoyed it, but gently tried to suggest Judy tone it down a little.

"I'm just so glad you're ok," Judy replied. "I thought I'd lost you."

Don grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. "I know," he confessed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Judy smiled. "Well, it's behind us now." She sighed contentedly, leaning against him and settling her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The Major used the opportunity to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath. "Judy?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking. You know, we may never find our way to Alpha Centauri."

"True," she replied. She knew that fact weighed heavily on the pilot, feeling as if it was a failure on his part. She never believed that. "Does it really matter, though, as long as we're together?"

Don smiled. "No. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. This whole experience has been a bit of a wake-up call. Perhaps even a bit of a lesson. Someone once told me that life's too short to not go after what you truly want. Judy… I want you as my wife, if you'll have me."

Judy couldn't contain her excitement. She'd been waiting for this day for years. "Yes!" she confirmed emphatically as she nearly hugged him to death. She planted a long, sensuous kiss on his lips that made any apprehensions or excuses he had melt away.

"I suppose I should have a conversation with your father," he smiled.

"He would probably appreciate that," Judy replied. "And then we can announce to everyone at breakfast tomorrow. Then Penny, mom, and I can get to work planning!"

Don's conversation with John went as expected, with the Professor gladly welcoming the young pilot into the family as his son-in-law. Mrs. Robinson soon found out, but kept the secret to herself, allowing her daughter the pleasure of informing everyone else.

At breakfast that morning, after everyone had gathered, Judy stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Smith looked at Judy and then over to the Major. He had an inkling that the Major had taken his advice and the look on the pilot's face confirmed it.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Judy began. "Last night, Don asked me to marry him… and I said YES!"

The Professor and Mrs. Robinson smiled at their daughter's joy as they held each other's hands, both lost in thoughts of the early days of their relationship and their own engagement. Will, Penny, and the Robot were the only ones completely taken by surprise at the announcement. Penny rushed over to her sister and gave her a big hug. The two immediately started discussing ideas for the wedding. Will offered Don a hand to shake and congratulated him. "Well, Don," he said, "I guess it's not a secret that I've always sort of looked up to you as a big brother. I guess this officially makes you my big brother."

"In-law," the Major amended and the two laughed.

After the family had finished congratulating him, Don looked over to see the doctor sitting off to the side, observing the family quietly with a slight smile on his face.

As Don walked toward him, Smith spoke. "Congratulations, Major. I have no doubt the two of you will have a very happy life together."

"Thanks," the Major replied. "Well, it looks like Will's going to be the ring bearer, even though he's a little old for that. And John's the only one who can legally officiate the ceremony. So, I guess that means I'm stuck with you as my best man." The Major's voice held no malice. In fact, both his voice and the look in his eyes held a glimmer of amusement, which didn't escape Smith's notice.

"Stuck?" Smith feigned indignance. "More like 'luck', wouldn't you say, Major? I checked my social calendar and I just happen to be available," he waved a hand nonchalantly in the air, "… on whatever day your nuptials are scheduled to take place." He pointed an index finger at the Major and raised both eyebrows, "But, I do so only as a courtesy to dear Judy, you understand?"

The Major couldn't help himself and he laughed. "Understood," he offered Smith his hand to shake.

Smith looked at the Major's hand for a moment and recognizing it for the genuine gesture it was, he stood and shook the man's hand. Unexpectedly, the Major pulled him into a half-hug, whispered in his ear, "Thanks," and then went back to Judy's side.

The doctor stood there for a moment, somewhat taken aback at what had just happened. He had the feeling that something had profoundly changed, for the better. As he stood there in thought, Judy's voice brought him out of his reverie. He realized he had neither congratulated her nor thanked her for the beautiful flowers which had incidentally saved his life.

"My dear Judith," he said, making a point to pull the Major out of his way to get to her. "Congratulations on your nuptials," he offered as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

She pulled him into a hug, "Oh, Doctor Smith, thank you."

He whispered into her ear, "No, my dear, thank _you_. It was your kind gesture of flowers that saved mine and the Major's life. We wouldn't be celebrating this joyous occasion if not for that."

Judy whispered back into Smith's ear, "Thank God for allergies."

The two released the embrace and laughed.

"What's so funny?" the Major asked.

"Serendipity, Major. Serendipity."


End file.
